Teen Witch To The Rescue
by Guyana Rose
Summary: Quinn, Rachel, Santana, & Tina get caught in a freak storm on their way to a Glee Club bonding weekend. A bright flash of lightning causes their car to fishtail and they decide to stop for the night. The odd thing is; only Tina saw the lightning. Fapezberry Week, Day 4: Quinntana to Fapezberry.


**Title:** Teen Witch To The Rescue  
**Author:** Guyana Rose  
**Rating:** K+ (For now)  
**Pairing:** Fapezberry w/Tina  
**Word Count:** 1,742  
**Summary:** Quinn, Rachel, Santana, & Tina get caught in a freak storm on their way to a Glee Club bonding weekend. A bright flash of lightning causes their car to fishtail and they decide to stop for the night. The odd thing is; only Tina saw the lightning. Fapezberry Week, Day 4: Quinntana to Fapezberry.  
**A/N:** Currently Unbetaed, please excuse my mistakes; I will be fixing them later. So, I kind of wanted to do something somewhat serious for this prompt but then while brainstorming with a friend that completely got tossed aside with just one idea; what if Tina was there to give them … let's say … some … direction? … towards each other. And yeah my mind just went completely to the gutter. Very light Out Of This World crossover; pretty sure only readers my age will even remember that show.  
Italics are thoughts.  
**Prompt:** Fapezberry Week, Day 4: Quinntana to Fapezberry.  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B. Out Of This World belongs to John Boni & Bob Booker

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

It all started with a simple phone call. Well, no … it started long before that.

"We have to tell her."

"I know but; can't we wait until she comes back? Or keep her home? She won't know what to do when her powers manifest."

"She's stronger than we give her credit for."

"I know."

Tina's parents debated back and forth whether to tell their daughter of the upcoming 'gift' she'd be receiving once the hour of her sixteenth birthday had come. Eventually, they decided they should. They wanted to keep her home for the weekend, but the Glee gathering she was scheduled to go to was mandatory. And besides, she had a feeling this weekend would be particularly interesting. Unfortunately, her car decided it didn't want to work; so she decided to call Rachel to get a ride.

"Hey Tina," Rachel answers her phone happily.

"Hey, my car isn't working and I know its last minute but can I please ride with you?"

"I'm actually riding with Santana and Quinn but I'm sure they wouldn't mind coming to get you."

"Are you sure?" Tina asks apprehensively.

"I know they can be a bit much but you know they've changed over the past year; it'll be fine, trust me," Rachel assured her.

"Alright; so I'll see you in a few?"

"Yes, text you when we're on the way."

Due to unforeseen circumstances, the girls ended up spending the night at Rachel's. They assured Mr. Schue that they would meet the club at the designated spot the following day. None of them counted on driving into a freak rain storm.

The windshield wipers were going full steam and Santana had dropped her speed down to twenty five, but it didn't seem to help. The car went spinning out of control it was all Santana could do to stop it. Thankfully for them, they managed not to hit any other cars. The road they were on was pretty empty. Another driver stopped to check and see if they were okay. Outside of being shaken up, Quinn had knocked her head pretty good on the dashboard.

Santana felt horrible. To Rachel and Tina, their mutual friend had gotten a mean knock to the head; to Santana, her girlfriend's head was half split open and it was all her fault. Tina tried to comfort her.

"You shouldn't feel too bad Santana, anyone would have spun out of control if lightning had flashed that brightly in front of them," she said.

The girls were back on the road headed to a hotel the driver that had stopped for them had told them about. It was still raining cats and dogs so they messaged Mr. Schue and told him that they had to stop and would meet up with the group tomorrow. There was still one more day

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"The lightning that flashed just before you spun out," Tina replied.

"Did you hit your head too?" Rachel asked.

"No. You guys seriously didn't see any lightning?" Tina asked.

"No," was the answer she was met with from all three girls.

_I know I'm not going crazy what the hell?_ Tina thought to herself.

She let the scene play over and over again in her mind but she came to the same conclusion every time; heavy rain, lightning, spin out; how could no one else have seen the flash. It bothered her all the way to the hotel. Once the girls were checked in they took turns in the bathroom changing into more comfortable clothes. Tina lay on one of the beds propped up against the headboard flipping channels while Quinn lay in the other bed looking like she was half asleep. A knot had formed on her forehead and it did not look pretty. She'd taken some Excedrin and was waiting for it to kick in. Santana sat beside Quinn taking a moment to look over at the blonde every few minutes. Rachel was at the desk working on some homework she'd brought with her.

An hour, that's about how long it took for Tina to figure out what happened earlier in the car; she'd gotten her powers. Ironically she'd figured it out because of the episode of Charmed the girls were currently watching. Her parents hadn't been specific about what her powers would be so she wasn't quite sure what would happen or if she needed to be worried. Nothing seemed to be off, so she continued to watch television.

_I wish I could hold her._

"What?" Tina asked as she looked over at the occupants of the other bed.

"What what?" Santana said, seemingly annoyed.

"I thought one of you guys said something," Tina replied.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Santana asked again.

Tina simply rolled her eyes and looked back towards the television.

_San you have to calm down baby, this isn't her fault._

She was sure that was Quinn's voice but when she looked over it didn't seem like either of the other girls were in any type of conversation. She picked up her phone and sent a quick text to her mother. A few moments later her suspicions were confirmed. She could in fact hear other's thoughts and read minds; just like her great-grandmother could. According to her mother the woman also had the power of suggestion; she surmised that Tina would as well.

All in all, when Tina thought about it, she liked her new powers.

_My girlfriend is right fucking next to me and I can't even touch her; fuck my life right now._

Tina's eyes widened as Santana's voice filled her mind. It made sense now. If she herself were secretly dating someone that had gotten hurt like Quinn, she would be upset if she were in Santana's place right now as well.

The power of suggestion, Tina thought. She allowed a small smile to form on her face. It faded into shock as the more carnal parts of her imagination crept in. But then, why not, she thought.

_You and Quinn would feel better if you held her._

Only a few seconds passed and Santana pulled Quinn into an embrace. Quinn seemed stiff for a moment, like she was trying to stop Santana, but it didn't take long for her to settle in to the other girl's embrace. She tucked her head into Santana's neck, wrapped an arm around her waist and settled her leg in between Santana's. A familiar position, it seemed to Tina.

Tina pondered just how far she could take her suggestions but then shook her head and reprimanded herself for thinking dirty. But then, why not have a bit of fun? She was almost ninety nine percent sure that if Santana were in her position right now, she, Rachel, and Quinn would already have been naked.

_We were supposed to have our own room and now our plans are ruined._

Tina wondered what plans Quinn was talking about. Almost as quickly as the question entered her mind, she received her answer.

_Not that we minded giving Tina a ride; I just really wish it was just me, San, and Rachel. We've both been flirting with her for weeks now and we'd finally grown a pair to ask her out and then stupid storm and Tina talking about nonexistent lightning._

So Quinn and Santana have been secretly dating and they both have a crush on Rachel. Tina found that very interesting.

_Great, done with homework; now what am I supposed to do?_

Tina begins to wonder if Rachel feels any type of attraction towards their other two roommates. She momentarily forgets that she could just ask.

_They look pretty cozy; guess I waited to long._

Waited too long? Tina summarizes that Rachel obviously didn't know the other two girls were dating. The small brunette most likely thought that both girls had grown tired of chasing her and had opted to chase each other. She looked back over at Rachel and saw the girl blankly staring at the television.

She sent another text to her mother asking about her suggestive power. The woman told her that she could basically make anyone do what she wanted; but it was harder to pull off when people didn't have the desire to do the actions on their own and obviously easy when they did want to do what they were being told.

Tina let her mind process that for just a moment before looking back at the two girls on the bed next to hers. She knew they both wanted Rachel, but did Rachel want both of them, or just one.

_How was I to choose anyway? I like them both._

Getting the answer to her question Tina was suddenly all smiles and overwhelmed with a need to test her new powers by giving her friends exactly what they wanted. No matter how unexpectedly they may be getting it; she was sure they would all enjoy it.

To be continued…


End file.
